1920s
by xPhoenixDragon
Summary: A one-shot I had to write for history using 1920s slang. Levi x OC


**I do not own Levi. This was simply an assignment for history to write a story using 1920s slang words. I own nothing aside from plot and Valerie.**

* * *

><p>It's the year 1930's in Seattle, Washington, the streets were bustling, but the main drag was bustling the most with belly laughs everywhere and the smell of alcohol reeking the streets. Shebas and sheiks were everywhere you look, seeking for their next target, one sheik in particular. Rivaille was his name, but people call him Levi for short. Levi looked like your normal 25 year old, 5'3", grey eyes, dressed all spiffy and swanky in a black blazer, grey button up dress shirt, black khakis, and a black hat to top it off, but Levi didn't like a normal life. Levi was one of the most well-known torpedoes in the state that's known best for his spinning shot and never changing facial expression.<p>

Levi was leaning against a wall near dark alley waiting for Erwin, the Big Cheese of the gang he worked for, but Levi liked to call him "Eyebrows" because of his big blonde eyebrows. As Levi continued waiting, he took out a cigarette and put it to his mouth. Before he could take out his lighter, some already lit it for him. Levi looked up to see who lit it for him, thinking it was Erwin, but instead he was greeted with one of the hoofers from the group Aohimu. She was wearing a short black dress, showing off her long gams with red heels. "_Probably two or three inches_." Levi thought right away. He continued "examining" her, she was wearing little to no makeup, eyeliner and foundation if anything, and she had long black waist length hair, unlike the other flapper girls you see in town.

"Thanks." Levi finally said in his usual monotone voice. The girl simply smiled, put away her lighter and walked away and into the speak-easy right next door to where Levi was standing.

"That was weird," Levi thought as he took a puff," but, she was cute I guess. Not the girls you usually see in town. Nice change." Levi stood there for a couple more minutes, staring at the speak-easy the ritzy lady walked into before he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Levi turned the other way to find the stupid drug store cowboy he was waiting for.

"Stupid Erwin, making me wait forever. What, too caught up with the last sex appeal gal?"

Erwin simply laughed, "Sorry kiddo! I was just getting the information on your next target. Here, c'mon." Erwin started to walk into the alley. Levi dropped his cigarette, stepped on it clean, and then followed Erwin. "Here." Erwin handed Levi a folder of his next target. Levi opened the folder slowly to be in shock that his next target was the gal from earlier. He stared at the picture of her and then to the name, "Valerie Heart. She is said to be hanging around Mike a lot recently." Levi cringed at the fact Erwin just presented him with. Mike Tong was the leader of their enemy gang and most of Levi's recent bump offs were of people seen with Mike. It was to give Mike a "message" was what Levi was told.

"Anyways Levi, Valerie and her group is preforming tonight at the speak-easy next door. The plan is for you to seduce her and then kill her. Got it?" There was a silence between the two before Levi slowly nodded. "Good." Erwin then walked away leaving a stunned Levi still looking at the folder.

"God, she seemed like such a keen gal too." Levi thought while running his hand through his hair. With a sigh, Levi then proceeded to walk into the speak-easy. Once he entered. Levi took note of the darkness and then the lights suddenly turned on, but on the stage lights to reveal Aohimu about to perform. Levi slowly made his way to get a drink, making sure he didn't step on any upchuck and the looks of gold diggers looking for their next victim.

Levi grabbed himself a drink and took a seat. He watched their performance, but he couldn't help to not look away from Valerie and caught her looking way too, even sending him a wink. Once their performance was over, Levi began his mission. He looked around for Valerie to find her heading towards the bar in new clothes, not her performance clothes. She was now wearing a red tank top, tight black skirt, black coat, but still had on those red heels. Once Levi got to the bar, Valerie just sat down. "Perhaps I could treat you to some giggle water?" Levi whispered into her right ear. Valerie turned around and smirked at Levi. "Sure."

Her voice was sweet and innocent sounding, making it even harder for Levi to take in the fact he has to kill her. Levi turned towards the bartender and lifted two fingers. Understanding, the bartender went to make two giggle waters. Levi took this time to "seduce" Valerie.

"That was a lovely performance." Levi said, causing Valerie to look his way.

"Just lovely? Nothing else?" Valerie responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was pretty copacetic, I guess." Valerie simply 'hmm'-ed in response and their giggle water finally arrived.

"Cheers?" Valerie lifted her cup up and Levi lifted his as well. It clicked and Valerie chugged hers down right away and finished it in one gulp, slamming it on the table once she was done. "Bartender, another!" The bartender simply took her empty cup to fill it up again. "So, I'm assuming you know my name with me being a performer and all, so what's your name?"

"Rivaille, but you could call me Levi instead." Levi responded while taking small sips of his giggle water, not chugging it like she did.

"Hm? Levi? Nice and short, I like that." Valerie said sounding a bit tipsy already. "_Probably because she chugged it all in one gulp."_ Levi thought and then the bartender returned with her refill. "Ah, thank you John!" Valerie thanked as she raise the cup to him, only to chug it down again.

"You're not like usual girls are you." Levi stated as she finished her second cup.

"Hm, I guess you could say. My teammates says I'm quite goofy and talk a lot of horsefeathers." Valerie explained with a lot of hand motion to it. "_Yep, slowly getting ossified. Probably easier for me_."

"Well you sure aren't like the usually hard-boiled gals I see."

"Yep!" Valerie retorted in a high pitch voice, almost childish sounding. "Definitely not a hard-boiled gal, but you sir!" She pointed at Levi while rolling the "r" in "sir". "You seem a flat tire type of guy, but a cake-eater at the same time, so you interest me. You're also not like the the usual guys either."

"Hm, you don't say?" Levi put down his finished drink and leaned in closer to Valerie's face. "Well don't we seem like such a perfect match." Levi smirked at the blush on Valerie's face, or maybe it was the alcohol getting to her.

"I guess you could say that, hm?" Valerie questioned as she slowly brushed her fingers up Levi's chest, almost necking it, "But guess what."

"What?" Levi asked, looking intensely at Valerie.

"You're a pretty swell darb," Levi smiled at this," but too bad you're also a fall guy." And just like that Valerie pinned Levi on the table with a gun pointed to his head. It was then Levi noticed how no one was in the speak-easy, not even John the bartender. "_A set up_!" Levi quickly reached for his gun from the inside of his blazer only to find it missing. "_When did she.. When she was brushing her fingers on my chest! Ugh!"  
><em>

"Well isn't this whoopee." Valerie smirked instead of panicking.

"It is isn't it." Levi said while returning Valerie's smirk with her own. "So who do you work for."

"Mike Tong. You?"

"Erwin Smith."

"Oh Smith? Met that Lounge Lizard once. That guy is full of lines, isn't he."

"He does what he needs to get at a gal."

"Well it was nice knowing you Levi, but honestly, if we weren't both torpedoes, we could have had something between us, won't you say?"

"Such an all wet statement that is." Levi scoffed. "Stop lying."

Valerie's smirk fell. "Really now? You think I'm lying? Well then." And with that Valerie leaned down to kiss Levi right in the kisser. Levi was too surprised to respond and once he did, Valerie removed her lips from his, only to kiss him on the smeller and then lifted her face again. "Still think I'm lying?"

"Well not anymore." Levi looked away, unable to keep eye contact with Valerie without blushing. The first person to make Levi act this way, he didn't like it.

"Well it was nice knowing you Love, sad how you were being framed."

"Framed?!"

"Yep, by your big cheese Erwin. Erwin and Mike are planning on joining forces to rid other gangs in the state, maybe the whole world in fact! Ah, but they had to get you killed first because Mike didn't approve of the 'message' you were sending him, which Erwin was okay with."

"What?! Erwin was the one that made me send the 'message'!" Levi sighed. He couldn't believe Erwin, the man he knew for years would frame.

"Don't worry Love, I'll be joining you soon, don't worry." And with that Valerie shot Levi right in the brains then pointed the gun at her own head, "I'm coming Love." With that, they were both dead. What Levi didn't know was the Valerie knew him long before their "delightful" encounter. They had gone on a blind date about a decade ago, Valerie being really interested in Levi, but Levi not interested at all, he was only there because their moms were best friends. After the blind date, Levi made no contact with Valerie to have a second date, killing Valerie on the inside. Now, Valerie is happy to have her "loved" one with her that when the police found their bodies, she was seen with a smile.


End file.
